


Be My Savior P12

by riversong_sam



Series: Be My Savior [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samParings/Characters:(Past!) Dean x Lisa BradyDoctor! , Single Father! Dean x Reader (Y/N) Novak (eventually)Castiel Novak x Sister! ReaderBenny LafitteBen (Brady) Winchester, Alia (ah-LEE-ah) & Sierra Winchester (OFCs) (Dean & Lisa’s kids){Chuck Novak, Lucifer N., Michael N., Gabriel N., Gadreel N., Samandriel N., Balthazar N.} x Sister/Daughter readerJohn x MarySam Winchester x JessWarnings: Dean being cheated on, kidnapping, flashbacks will be italicized, bolded and proceeded and ended with ***, implied smut, swearsA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. If you find anything else in here that needs to be included in the warnings let me know.





	Be My Savior P12

You spent the next three weeks in the hospital recovering. Chuck made sure you only had female nurses and Ellen despite being a surgeon took you on as your primary doc while you were staying. Your brothers were crawling the walls only having been able to see you through your window to your room.   
“When can we see her father?” Michael asked pacing.  
“She will be home later today Michael.”  
“I don’t get why we couldn’t see her in the hospital” Lucifer comments.   
“Pamela felt it best not to overwhelm her Lucifer. We all missed her. Heaven only knows what living hell she’s been through. She needs it slow. I know how protective all of you are.”  
“Why don’t we set up a fort in the living room. Line the floor with pillows and blankets just like when (Y/N) was little.” Gabriel pipes up.  
“That’s a wonderful idea Gabe.” Balthazar agrees.  
“I’ll get her blankets from her room.” Alfie scampers off.  
“I’ll grab the extras from the closets” Gadreel follows his younger brother.   
“I’ll call Sam” Gabriel trots off.   
“I’ll go pick up your sister.”  
**  
You were nervously waiting for your dad. He was picking you up, you could go home today. You were nervous and excited. Nervous and excited at the thought of seeing your big brothers from more than just the window. Pamela, your new therapist, had thought it best not to overwhelm you, with you just being rescued and still healing from surgery and all.   
Pamela made appointments with you and your father as he filled out your hospital discharge papers. She wanted to start you at three times a week and you were ok with that. She made you feel at ease and she didn’t push you into talking, she knew sign and was ok reading your hands and answering you verbally. It put Chuck at ease having such great friends willing to help you.   
They wheeled you out per hospital policy and you made your way into the car. The ride home was quiet, you snuggled into Chuck as he drove home.   
“Are you ready for this sweetheart?” Chuck asked pulling in the drive.  
You nod nervously. Rationally you knew no of your family would hurt you but thirteen years of fear and pain weren’t going away overnight or within the next while.  
Following him closely you took in your childhood home. Not much had changed from what you remembered, the mansion was still that cream color on the outside, and the double doors a nice complimenting oak. The lawn still looked immaculate and you hoped the back gardens were too.   
Chuck lead you in the house past the foyer and into the living room where all your brothers were, as well as Sam, Jess, Mary, John, and Dean with three little kids you didn’t know. You hid behind Chuck, a bit overwhelmed.  
“It’s ok princess.” Chuck soothed you as Lucifer took a small step forward.  
“Hey Bug”   
You poked your head out, “Luci?” you whispered   
Lucifer smiled tears in his eyes, “It’s me bug.”  
He barely got the words out as you launched yourself into his arms hugging him tightly. You were then passed brother to brother each holding you tightly. After Cas held you for a bit you were given to Mary and John who held you just as long as your brothers had. You hugged Sam who introduced you to his wife Jessica, whom you decided you liked she was sweet.  
Lastly you made your way to Dean and what you could only assume were his children.  
“Hey (Y/N/N)” Dean said softly, he like everyone else crying.  
“Hey Dee” you whispered back, watching his girls.  
“Ben, Sierra, Alia this is (Y/N). She’s daddy’s best friend right after uncle Cas.”  
They give you small shy waves and go hid behind their grandparents. Dean steps forward and opens his arms which you happily run into.  
“Welcome home.” He whispered.


End file.
